


Don't leave me meatsack

by WolfKomoki



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin is an android, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Nines is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Niles Miller, and GV900 go out for a nightly patrol to try to track down the anti android group that's been attacking Androids in town. Before they could investigate, Niles gets hurt, and GV900 is stressed.Day 1 of DE Art Fest
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813807
Kudos: 18





	Don't leave me meatsack

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit: Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Detroit Evolution is a fan film made by Octopunk media.  
> Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8&t=2795s  
> Prompts: https://twitter.com/ladytuono/status/1275508766449025025?s=20

When Jeffery found Niles bleeding out in the snow, his heart broke for the kid. It was clear that the kid had no one, and so he took him in. Gave him an internship at the DPD if he wanted it. It took Niles a while to warm up to him, which was understandable. The kid had been on his own for who knows how long and was surrounded by adults he couldn’t trust. He didn’t blame the kid for having trust issues.

Jeffery will never forget the pride he felt when Niles became a detective. He’d worked hard for it, and he couldn’t be any more proud. Everyone had said that he’d have been better off letting the kid take care of himself, but Jeffery shut that sentiment down real fast. He cared about Niles, it didn’t matter what the kid had been through, he’d be there to make sure it never happened again.

Niles still remembered the day he was bleeding out in the snow. Pain, there was so much pain. His entire body was freezing. He didn’t think he was going to make it, and then someone found him. Niles was sure that he was going to die that day, until Fowler found him. Niles was convinced that Jeffery was a personification of death, and that he had come to take him away until he was being put in a police cruiser, covered in a blanket as the man turned the heater on.

Niles hasn’t slept well since that night. Every time he falls asleep, he’s back to that day, only this time nobody comes to save him, and he dies, bleeding in the snow. When Niles met GV900, the first thing he noticed was the scar on the android’s nose. Niles didn’t even know Androids could get scars, and yet GV900, or Gavin, clearly has one. Bonus: it changes to match the color of his LED.

When Niles gets to work, he goes into the breakroom to find Gavin. Niles slowly blinked.

“Um… you do know you can’t eat, right?”

“No shit, Sherlock, but you can, and I wanted to get you the good stuff, not those dry ass fluff balls they call a pastry.” Gavin says, crossing his arms. Niles holds his hands up.

“Okay, my bad. I was confused, _chill_!”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Now are you ready to work, or do I have to hear more of your lame ass retorts?”

Niles rolled his eyes and flipped the android off as he grabbed the food he was holding. It wasn’t much, one of those premade hamburgers, some chips from the vending machine, and shitty coffee, but it was something at least.

As Niles sipped the coffee, he slowly relaxed.

“Ah, nothing like shitty coffee to start your day off right!”

Gavin’s scar, and LED turned yellow. If the coffee tastes like shit, why do humans drink it? It makes no fucking sense whatsoever.

“Hey, I can see the gears turnin’ in there. ‘Sup Tincan?” Niles asks.

“If you hate the taste so much, why drink the damn thing?”

Niles puts the cup on the table.

“Because it calms me down and helps me focus.”

Gavin slowly blinks. Wait, isn’t coffee supposed to wake humans up? He scans Niles, not believing a word he’d said. Gavin’s eyes widened when the readings came back showing that the human was calm, despite caffeine being in his system. How was that possible?

“Did you just _scan_ me? Rude! Don’t you know you’re not supposed to scan people without their permission?”

Gavin snorts.

“Actually fuckface, It’s literally part of my job to scan people, so yeah, I am supposed to scan people!”

Niles snorts.

“What?”

“It’s funny watching you get all riled up.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and waited for Niles to finish his breakfast. Niles watched as his scar and LED returned to blue. Opening the package to the burger, Niles bit into it. Sure, it may be cheaper, but it’s good, and it’s quick. Gavin didn’t really know what to make of it, or food in general. As an Android, he didn’t have the capability to eat. Sure, he could drink liquids, but that’s not the same thing.

Niles throws the food in the trash, motioning for Gavin to follow him as he got in the car. It was an old car, pre self-driving days. Sure, Niles could get a new car, but this car was given to him by Jeffery. No other car would have the same value. As they both secured themselves in the car, Niles starts driving towards the location.

“Gavin, I need you to listen to me for a second, alright?”

Gavin looks at Niles.

“We’re going after an anti-android group, you understand? I need you to do everything that I say, and don’t provoke them. We’ve already had twenty androids get their skulls bashed in until they stopped functioning. So, whatever you do, _do not_ piss them off. You got that?”

Gavin scoffs.

“Yes, mother.”

“I’m _serious_ Gavin! These aren’t your everyday thugs! This group knows how you guys tick and can shut you down in a heartbeat!”

“Detective, I don’t have-”

“I know that smartass. It’s a metaphor.”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Niles. If you want to use stupid words for it, that’s on you.”

Niles ignores Gavin for the rest of the drive, spending it in silence until he gets to a bridge. Hiding the car under the bridge, he and Gavin slowly exit the car. The next thing Niles knew, a blinding pain hit his leg, and he fell over.

Gavin’s eyes widened when he sees the bullet in Niles’s leg.

His scar and LED turned bright red.

“Niles holy shit! You’ve been fucking shot!”

Niles cries out in pain. Blood, there was so much blood! Shit, that’s a lot of blood! What the hell was Gavin supposed to do?

 _Call for help you idiot! He’s gonna fucking bleed out if you don’t!_

Gavin slowly blinks as the interface for the phone pops up in his retinas.

**Calling emergency services**

**Model: GV900**

“G-Ga-“

“Hey, no, no, no! Shh! Don’t _talk_ alright?”

Niles nods. Gavin’s eyes widened when Niles started nodding off.

“Hey, _no_! You gotta stay awake, you gotta stay awake. You can’t _fall asleep_ , okay? Niles? Niles look at me! Don’t you _dare_ fall asleep! _Niles_?”

The last thing Niles heard was the sound of sirens before everything faded to silence. Gavin collapsed to the ground and sobbed as he held Niles.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: These will be turning into full fics at the end of July. Each fic in this series is a separate story, and aren't connected in any way.
> 
> Also, despite his last name, Niles isn't related to Chris. He just shares a surname.


End file.
